<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just random poems by 55935</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870763">Just random poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935'>55935</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just dome random poems based off of the mcu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Morgan Stark</strong>
</p><p>Life without you has been tough.</p><p>Five years just isn't enouph.</p><p>You never got to see me grow through the years.</p><p>For you, daddy, I have shed so many tears.</p><p>I loved you 3000.</p><p>That's what I always said.</p><p>But then one day, mo.my said you were dead.</p><p>You changed the world, but my world has fallen apart</p><p>Mommy said you did it because "daddy has a heart."</p><p>But I still miss you. I cry everyday.</p><p>All i want is my daddy to show me it's okay.</p><p>Why'd you have to leave. You were everything to me.</p><p>I just wish you were here. You're the only one I want to see.</p><p>Everything is different now. It's hard to adjust.</p><p>But I'm a stark and starks are strong, so I will thrive 'cause I must.</p><p>Mommy says you've been sad for a while.</p><p>But when I came along, you finally learned to smile.</p><p>I am home where you used to be.</p><p>I still cherish the memories I have of you, mommy, and me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Peter Parker</strong>
</p><p>You've called me a genius, underoos, kid.</p><p>I saw through the emotions you hid.</p><p>I miss our days in the lab and the nights fighting by your side.</p><p>But those memories are my own now, since the day I watched you die.</p><p>I saw your heart let out a final glow.</p><p>I kept begging you not to go.</p><p>You had a daughter, a wife.</p><p>You still had you whole life.</p><p>But you threw it away to save strangers you never needed to know.</p><p>The media saw you as a suit of armor.</p><p>A weapon of destruction.</p><p>But I saw you for what you were.</p><p>A man in need of saving, even though every day he saved the world.</p><p>Because Mr. Stark doesn't do things half way.</p><p>He protects his family come what may.</p><p>I love you 3000.</p><p>That's all I have to say.</p><p>I hope where ever you are, you can see that I'll be okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>